Karaoke Party!
by Nii-san's Obsession
Summary: Four Clans gather at Fourtrees and sing karaoke. I own two of the songs, as stated in the disclaimer and at the end too. enjoy! R&R, please! : put as inprogress cause I might add more.


**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors or these songs, except the one Cinderpaw does and Yellowfang does. **

**A/N: song lyrics might be wrong, but that's because I'm using my ear, not copying the lyrics.**

**Karaoke Party!**

**Chapter one**

**Bluestar: Let all cats old enough to seduce another cat of the opposite gender gather under the highrock for a clan meeting!**

**Sandstorm and Fireheart: What the heck? Since when has that been the clan gather call? **

**Bluestar: I dunno. (jumps down and waits for cats)**

**Graystripe: Hello, Fireheart! Hello, Sandstorm. So, Bluestar, are we going to do that thing today with the other clans at fourtrees?**

**Bluestar: Yep. (ThunderClan cats are all gathered) Let's go! To fourtrees! **

**ThunderClan: To fourtrees! **

**(ThunderClan races out of camp to fourtrees. When they arrive, the other clans are already there) **

**Fireheart: Hey, Tallstar!**

**Tallstar: Hello, Fireheart. Bluestar, Did you bring the karaoke? **

**Bluestar: Yep! (sets up karaoke) Let's karaoke! **

**All clans: Yeah! **

**Fireheart: (leaps on stage where great rock used to be.) I'll go first! Then I'll say someone's name, they come up here, sing their song or part of their song, or continue that song and then do the same! So, let's go! **

**All clans: Yeah! **

**Sandstorm: Go, Firestar! I love you!**

**Tallstar, Crookedstar and Nightstar: O.O **

**Fireheart: (music starts, holds microphone up to mouth) What if I was alright? What if I wasn't, why am I so tired? What if I had the powers to be bad? Would you still look at me like that? (tosses to Graystripe. Graystripe comes up and continues song) **

**Graystripe: Would you be mad that I had held me down? Hold me back. Why can't I be, somebody else? Somebody who isn't too good to believe it's okay to be, just me. (hands back to Fireheart)**

**Fireheart: Maybe I was too much. Maybe I'll take it down one notch. Maybe I'll have the guts to go a mile. Maybe I'll mess me up real bad. Maybe I'll make you wish you'd held me down. Why can't I be, somebody else? Somebody who isn't too good to believe it's okay to be, just me. (Music) (hands to Graystripe)**

**Graystripe: What if I can't remember who I'm trying to be? Why can't I be, somebody else? Somebody who, isn't too good to believe it's okay to be, just me.**

**(music fades) (Graystripe gets off stage. Fireheart hands to Sandstorm then sits in front row) **

**Sandstorm: (speaking) This is to my love, Fireheart and Silverstream's love Graystripe! **

**Tallstar, Crookedstar and Nightstar: O.O **

**Sandstorm: (singing) I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dream. Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why, without you it's hard to survive. (hands to Silverstream) **

**Silverstream: Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling, and everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fats, I want this to last, need you by my side. (hands to sandstorm)**

**Both: Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static, and everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can you feel my heart beat so, I can't let you go, want you in my life. (music fades, hands to Cinderpaw. Cinderpaw climbs up with Swiftpaw and Brightpaw. Cinderpaw and Brightpaw wearing sparkly dresses and platform shoes, Cinderpaw's in red, Brightpaw's in green. Swiftpaw's wearing a fancy tuxedo and tie. All three have their own mic) **

**Cinderpaw: (music starts) I remember the day, the day I suffered an injury. It was so long it seems, though I know it really wasn't. **

**Brightpaw: And now I wish I'd known it was going to happen, and I wouldn't have done it, cause it cost my freedom and soul. **

**Swiftpaw: (music gets faster for chorus) Cause that was the day, the day I suffered an injury. It hurt my soul so bad, my freedom was gone too. My mind closed in defeat, and I gave in, in to the pain. I never told you what I wanted to say, because my heart had given in, given in to the pain and suffering. And I suffered an injury that wouldn't go away. Now I wish I'd known it would've happened, and I could have not gotten this injury. **

**Brightpaw: (music slows) these tears in my eyes roll because I know that you suffered an injury. Was it because of me? Or was it your stubborn pride? **

**Cinderpaw: I only wish that you could know, know these things I feel. If this injury will stay, then let it stay. But at least my hearts' injury will go away. **

**Swiftpaw: (music gets faster for chorus) Cause that was the day, the day I suffered an injury. It hurt my soul so bad, my freedom was gone too. My mind closed in defeat, and I gave in, in to the pain. I never told you what I wanted to say, because my heart had given in, given in to the pain and suffering. And I suffered an injury that wouldn't go away. Now I wish I'd known it would've happened, and I could have not gotten this injury. **

**(music fades) (all three jump off stage. Swiftpaw hands it to Yellowfang) **

**(Yellowfang and other medicine cats get on stage)**

**Yellowfang: (music starts) I'm sitting her, waiting for you. If you were coming, where are you now?**

**Barkface: I can't believe that I fell for it. You were only toying with me, waiting for another toy.**

**Littlecloud: I cannot wait any longer, cause you've toyed with me long enough. Now I'm putting my foot down and saying to you-**

**All medicine cats: Why'd you do it? Why'd you lead me on like that? How could you be so cruel? Why? Did I do something to make you mad, or are you just done toying with me?**

**Runningnose: How could I fall for it, when I knew all along, that you were just toying with me? **

**Yellowfang: Well, now I know. And maybe I'll never love again. Because that alone was punishment, for letting you toy with me.**

**All: Why'd you do it? Why'd you lead me on like that? How could you be so cruel? Why? Did I do something to make you mad, or are you just done toying with me? **

**Mudfur: Are you done? So I can leave? If you aren't tell me why, cause I'm done putting up with you. Yeah. **

**(music fades) **

**Tallstar: Look at the sun! **

**(sun setting on the horizon) **

**Fireheart and Bluestar: time to go! **

**All cats to each other: Bye! **

**(back at tc camp) **

**Fireheart: we should do that again!**

**Bluestar: How about tomorrow?**

**ThunderClan: yeah! **

**Bluestar: Okay. Goodnight everyone! **

**ThunderClan: Goodnight! **

**Fireheart: Cinderpaw, Brightpaw, Swiftpaw, where'd you get that song?**

**Cinderpaw: I found the lyrics on the ground. **

**Fireheart: Oh. Yellowfang! Where'd you get your song?**

**Yellowfang: Barkface found the lyrics on the ground. **

**Fireheart: O.O is that coincidence? **

**(all shrug) Fireheart: Who knows. Goodnight! **

**ThunderClan: goodnight! **

**(all go to bed and dream of tomorrow) **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**What did you think? Did you like it? I might make another story/chapter called 'Dance, Dance Revolution':) oh, and the songs that Cinderpaw did and Yellowfang did are my songs for my band:) please review! **

**-Shadowedheart**


End file.
